Evil Kion/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Slash Evil Kion becomes a minion of Slash after she separated him from his Good counterpart. However, at the end of Legends of the lion guard: the dark prophecy, agter Evil Kion called reth and his pride worthless. He stops working for slash just to sit in the sidelines and watch as Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts the Slash, Reth and Reth's Pride away. Reth Reth seems to have a good relationship with Evil Kion since they both work for Slash. At the end of "Legends of the lion guard: the Dark Prophecy ", Evil Kion stopped liking Reth, thinking he was worthless. But later on in season two of legends of the lion guard: Protectors of the pride lands , he worked with reth and his pride again even after his last interaction with them. They worked together attack Mizimu Grove. Alasiri Although we never see the two interact, it can be assumed that Alasiri and Evil Kion get along since both of the work of Slash although Alasiri wishes for them all to just be friends with Pride Landers instead of enemies unlike him. Dhakiya Evil Kion eventually met Dhakiya, a teenage lioness who spent all her life in the out lands. Just like Evil Kion she wants to take over the Pride Lands. Dhakiya eventually fell deeply in love with him although It is unknown if Evil Kion actually has the same feelings for Dhakiya. Evil Kion's Group Evil Kion seems to use the group as his lackeys, being the "brains of the outfit", and shows little patience for their behavior while acting as their boss. Kiburi, Tamka and Nduli Coming soon! Ora Coming soon! Mama Binturong Coming soon! Kariuki Out of all the members of Reth's Pride, Evil kion has a great relationship with Kariuki since he was the only one to know the true reason evil kion join up with Slash and he is the one he is seen talking to the most. Enemies Kion Normal Kion is the opposite counterpart of Evil Kion. They are completely different in personality, but still feel each other's physical pain; whenever one of them got hurt, the other felt it as well. Kion obviously saw him as a great threat because he was willing to hurt Mahuluti by dropping her to her death, which made Kion very angry. Evil Kion still seeks revenge against Normal Kion. Fuli Fuli hates Evil Kion just as much as she hates Reth. Beshte Beshte hates Evil Kion just as much as he hates Reth. Bunga Bunga hates Evil Kion just as much as he hates Reth. Ono Bunga hates Evil Kion just as much as he hates Reth. Kovu Evil Kion despised Kion and even rebelled against him. It was clear that he disrespected Kovu as a King, often saying that he could do whatever he wants. Mohatu's Lion Guard Like Kovu, Evil Kion disrespected Mohatu's Lion Guard as Hero's and boasted about how he was more powerful than them. He also made mean remarks about them. Janja At some certain point unknown, Janja knew who Evil Kion was, probably during some time during the events that occurred after his first appearance. He has fought Janja many times. Jasiri Jasiri sees Evil Kion as an enemy since he tried to attack her. Elena Elena seems to be his greatest enemy yet since she was the one to cause him to act violently the most. Akia Coming soon! Msimamizi Mkuu Coming soon! Winda Coming soon! Askari's Lion Guard Coming soon!Category:Relationships